ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bilany
How Bilany joined the Tourney Corporal Bilany Saronno is a member of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 52nd Mobile Maintenance Battalion. Following the destruction of Bright Hopper, Bilany and other members of the 52nd, attempted to get revenge of the Mass Driver Conglomerate through a plan to destroy the Lisolette, proposing it to members of the 37th. As the plan involved destroying the Iguazu Dam and flooding the district, Froleytia Capistrano refused to go along with it, though Bilany considered it an acceptable sacrifice. Going through with the plan regardless, Bilany and her group moved to the dam but were stalled by Heivia Winchell long enough for the Baby Magnum to destroy the Lisolette its own way. With her pride in tatters, Bilany sought to gain attention by challenging an agent known as Musa to a one-on-one fight. How to unlock *Clear Beer Bottle Cut Level 2 with Halreed. *Play 1934 matches. For both methods, you must fight Bilany at Solomon District. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her with wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store for 200 Smash coins. After defeating Bilany, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the uncaring Legitimacy Kingdom's 52nd Mobile Maintenance Battalion member, Bilany Soranno!" She will be seen left of Sachi, right of Shizuo, below Alice (Tales of Symphonia), and above Viracocha. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with two Glock 17s near her hips. After the announcer calls her name Swings her hands shooting the Glock 17s, then pulls out her assault rifle as the camera zooms saying "If necessary, we'll deal with him as a traitor." Special Moves Waving Rifle (Neutral) Bilany shoots her assault rifle while waving it left and right. Wheel Shooter (Side) Bilany cartwheels kicking her opponent then shoots her Glock 17s at the opponent. Shotgun Upper (Up) Bilany takes a 12-gauge shotgun and jumps into the air swinging the shotgun and shooting it upward. Grenade Launcher (Down) Bilany shoots a grenade from her rifle's grenade launcher. Firing Squad (Hyper Smash) Bilany whisltes then a squad of Legitimacy Kingdom soldiers appear in front of her and they fire a number of assault rifle bullets at the opponent. Last Resort (Final Smash) Bilany takes a FGM-148 Javelin and swings it around in front of her six times before launching a powerful missile at the opponent. Victory Animations #Bilany cleans her guns saying "Try again in your next life." #Bilany kneels and cocks her assault rifle saying "What's the matter? If you don't respond now, then I'll be forced to take your silence as your final answer!" #Bilany steps up saying "If you don't show us that you're willing to surrender," then aims a Glock 17 forward saying "you will give us no option but to shoot you dead!" On-Screen Appearance Bilany jumps out of a Legitimacy Kingdom jeep saying "Shoot to kill if you must!" Trivia *Bilany's rival is the martial arts teacher for Oso, Musa and her second rival is Tison the unarmed Hunting Blades guild fighter. *Bilany Saronno shares her English voice actress with Kirino Kosaka, Talonflame and Kamui Tokinomiya. *Bilany Saronno shares her French voice actress with Taeko Minazuki and I-No. *Bilany Saronno shares her Arabic voice actress with Arle of the Arle and Carbuncle pair, Jimmy X2, Jessie and Shura Kirigakure. *Bilany Saronno shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kolin, Amandie, Zarya and Master Raven. Category:Heavy Object characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters